


Grief

by CiaraFox



Series: Love, Death and Blowjobs [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Bit of cuddling, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Deviates From Canon, Episode: s01e07, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pleasure Torturing, Sad, Sleepiness, Smut, blowjob, handjob, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: After Sarah’s death, Three comes to One’s room for comfort.
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss & Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone
Series: Love, Death and Blowjobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of S01E07 – Three beats Two to One’s room.

One was in the shower when he heard the beeping sound of someone at his door.

“Um, one minute!” he called, wondering who it could be as he hastily scrubbed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair.

He turned the water off and rushed to grab a towel, quickly patting himself dry before wrapping it around his waist.

“Yeah?” he called.

The door opened, and he was surprised to see Three standing there. Of all the possibilities, that one was the least likely by far.

“Three,” he said.

Three gave him a half smile, but it looked fairly unimpassioned. “Sorry,” he said. “Didn’t realise you were in the shower.”

“What’s up?” One asked him. He had noticed Three was holding a bottle of whisky and a couple of glasses.

Three shrugged, coming further into the room and closing the door. One suddenly felt quite awkward about the fact he was basically naked.

“Not much,” Three said. He held up the bottle and tumblers. “Drink?”

Before One could even say anything, Three had put them down on the table and was pouring. When he had two very healthy glasses, he passed one to One, who took it, still confused. Then Three slumped down onto his sofa.

Not sure what to say, One just sat down next to him, making sure his towel was tightly secured around him before he did.

Neither of them said anything for a while. Three had downed his first whisky almost in one and promptly poured himself another. One drank his more slowly. He wasn’t sure what to do. He could tell something was up, and he had a good idea it was probably to do with Sarah. But he didn’t know why Three had come to him. He didn’t know what he was expecting him to do. Maybe he wasn’t and he just wanted some company. He thought it was best to stay quiet until he knew.

Eventually, Three broke the silence.

“We should’ve put her back in.”

One looked at him. The pain on his face was clear, badly masked by his scowl.

“We kept her out to try and learn something, and we did, a little,” Three went on. “But we should’ve just put her back. If we had, she would’ve had more time when the power went out and she wouldn’t have died.”

He fell silent again, and swallowed the rest of his whisky.

“There was no way of knowing how long she had,” One said. “Or that her pod would lose power.”

Three said nothing, but One could see he was still angry, and at himself most likely.

“Hey,” he said, more forcefully, turning to Three. Three looked at him. “Didn’t you hear what you said to me? Did you give Sarah an incurable disease? No. It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s. It’s just… a horrible accident.”

Three just looked at him for a moment. The scowl was gone, leaving the pain and grief plain on his face. Then he smiled wryly, looking away.

“I know,” he said softly. “That’s the worst part. It would be easier if I could blame someone. But I know, even if we had put her back in, she still might not have made it. If her pod had lost power at any other point… It was always hopeless.”

Three was looking down at his hands. One wasn’t used to seeing this kind of emotion and sensitivity from Three. While kind of refreshing, it was also quite disconcerting.

They sat in silence for a bit longer, One once again at a loss for what to say or do. Noticing that One’s glass was empty, Three poured him another whisky. Then he topped up his own glass and wasted no time drinking it.

“I barely even knew her,” Three said dully. “And yet…”

Maybe One was drunk on the small amount of whisky he’d had, because he decided to do something that probably could’ve earned him a punch to the face. He put a hand on Three’s back and started rubbing it in slow circles. Maybe Three was drunk, too, because he didn’t throw it off. In fact, he relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes.

“You knew who she was, what she meant,” One said to him gently, “even if you didn’t remember yourself. It’s hard.”

Three nodded. He slumped to the side, until he was leaning against One. One didn’t protest, though he did look down at Three, puzzled.

“Three?” he said eventually.

Three opened his eyes and looked back at him. After a moment, he sat up slightly, and before One knew what was happening, Three’s mouth was on his, desperately pressing into his lips.

“Hey, is this a bad –”

Three was gone, before One could even wrap his mind around him being there. Mind foggy, he turned to see Two, staring at them from the doorway with her lips parted in shock.

“Oh,” she said blandly. “I guess it really is.”

With that, she was gone, as quickly as she had come. One’s mind was still a little slow to catch up but, once it had, he half wanted to go after her, try and explain… but the other half was more pressing.

Three was staring determinedly into his glass of whisky. One could’ve sworn there was almost a redness to his cheeks.

“Not sure why I did that,” he said, with an awkward huff of a laugh.

“Because you’re hurting,” One said.

He put his arm around Three again, still expecting to be shoved off and beaten up, and still not being. He didn’t know what was happening, but it seemed like Three needed it. And he wasn’t going to turn Three away while he needed him. He may have been a jerk, but as this incident had shown, he wasn’t heartless; he had feelings – strong ones. Maybe he just didn’t have the confidence to let people know that.

“I should go,” Three said suddenly.

“Why?” One asked.

“This is… not…”

His confliction was clear to see. One smiled sadly, stroking his back again.

“It’s okay,” he told him. “You don’t have to.”

Three looked at him again, frowning in confusion. He opened his mouth, but clearly didn’t know what to say.

“You… you need someone right now…” One went on. “I guess it happened to be me.”

Three looked agonised. “I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” One said again.

And he put his hand on Three’s cheek and kissed him.

He felt Three’s confusion, distress, anguish soon melt away as he was drawn into the kiss. One felt his heart thudding, fluttering in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he was doing or if it was right or wrong but one thing was sure: he liked it. As Three leaned into him, into the kiss, he let his thoughts leave him too. He could worry about them later.

Three’s muscular body pressed against his, his warm hands on One’s shoulder and neck. One stroked his back as he struggled to keep his breathing even. He was still a little surprised by how gentle Three was. Firm, yes – deliciously so – but never rough or forceful. It just made the tight feeling in his stomach even tighter.

Three’s hands moved down to his waist and took hold of his hips. He shifted, pulling One over into his lap. Getting the picture, One adjusted himself so that his legs were either side of Three’s, effectively kneeling over him. His towel was barely still together around his waist. All the while their mouths were locked together, lips coming together over and over. Three’s hand found his hair and clenched in it with that firm-gentleness that made One weak.

Having an idea, One gave Three a last long kiss before pulling back. Three opened his eyes to look at him with such betrayal it made One laugh softly.

“I want to do something for you,” he explained, though he could see Three still didn’t know what he meant. He kind of liked that.

He slipped off Three’s lap and down onto his knees on the floor. From there, he stroked Three’s thighs for a moment, while he watched in confusion. Then, One moved to Three’s belt buckle, and watched Three’s eyes widen.

One soon had Three’s belt and trousers undone and started trying to wiggle them down his legs; Three had to lift himself up on his arms to help. One pulled them all the way down to his feet. And he saw, to his pleasure, that Three was already ready and waiting for him.

He looked back at Three’s face. His mouth was open a little, almost like he could start panting; he looked kind of like a parched man in desperate need of water. One was more than happy to give it to him.

He grabbed Three’s thighs and sat forward, and Three shuffled toward him on the sofa to make it easier as well. The stiff, erect shaft was right in front of him now. His mouth watering, One moved one hand to it and brought it to his lips.

Three moaned softly as soon as One’s mouth touched his highly sensitive cock. One kept the length still with his hand as he started to explore with his tongue, starting at the head and travelling down toward the base. As he licked over the thick veins on the underside, carrying the hot blood into the organ, he heard Three make a quiet whimpering sound.

He moved back up to the head and focused his attentions on that, knowing first-hand how sensitive that area was above all others. He wanted to get more of those whimpering sounds out of Three if he could. He swirled his tongue around it and licked hard at the very tip until he got what he wanted.

Three grabbed the back of his head, and One took that to mean it was getting too much for him. But, feeling unusually devious, he didn’t stop just yet, rubbing the flat of his tongue roughly into the head, then narrowing it to a point that swiped around and into the slit at the top. He could taste the salty pre-cum there.

“One!” Three moaned out desperately, and his fingers were just a little rough in One’s hair now.

After a few more devilish swipes, One relented, looking up at him with a mischievous smile. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much. Three’s face was definitely red now and he actually was panting, his eyes bright with pleasure overload.

One gave him a break and started pumping him with his hand, as he resumed licking the head with more restraint. Three’s relieved sigh was shaky as it left him. One then changed tack and put his mouth fully around the head, still licking with his tongue but also sucking the whole thing in his mouth, and letting it slide in and out in time with his hand. He closed his lips more tightly so that the bottom ridge had to pop through them, knowing that felt good too. Three’s soft groan when he did it confirmed that it wasn’t just him.

Three started getting impatient and thrusting up into One’s hand and mouth desperately, but One used his other hand to keep him down. He didn’t want Three to cum too quickly. Who knew if he’d ever get another chance to do this? Having the usually cocky, obnoxious Three totally at his mercy was too much fun to give up just yet.

He started to move his right hand a bit faster to satisfy him, pumping up and down around Three’s rock-hard shaft. Then he tried the same motion with his mouth, letting more and more of the length slide through his lips as he bobbed his head up and down, keeping his lips firmly closed as tight as possible. Three was groaning more and thrusting up again and this time One let him, so that he was almost fucking One’s mouth.

When it got a bit much, he pressed down on Three’s hips again, and he whined a little but complied. One took back over with his hand, going back to just licking the head as he focused more on the speed of his pumping. He still wanted to keep this going, but he didn’t want to torture the guy too much. And ultimately, he did really want to make Three cum.

Three’s head dropped back and he groaned deeply, the sound reverberating with his body’s movements. One’s arm was aching but he kept going, knowing Three must be close.

“Fuck…” Three virtually growled. “Oh, fuck, fuck!”

One clamped his lips back around Three as he came, hard and hot and fast. His warm cum splashed into his mouth and One kept his hand going as it did, wanting to prolong Three’s pleasure for as long as possible. He paused for a second to swallow the bulk of the semen before returning his tongue to the head, more sensitive than ever. As he licked, Three gasped, almost convulsing with the excruciating pleasure.

“Fuuuck, One!” he moaned, his hips twitching.

One pleasure-tortured him for a few moments longer, before lapping up the last of his semen and releasing him. Three sighed, his whole body relaxing in an almost audible _slump_. One stayed down on the floor for a little while, stroking his legs, before he climbed back up onto the sofa next to him. His towel had slipped off at some point but neither of them really noticed. Without a word, Three drooped sideways onto him, giving another happy sigh.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

One smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“You’re good at that,” Three added.

One chuckled softly. “Hidden talent, I guess.”

They half-sat, half-lay there for a little while, until Three pulled back and kissed One again. It was really gentle and sweet, and made his heart flutter. That was the first time Three really seemed to notice that One’s towel was gone, but only because his hand was on One’s thigh.

“Thanks,” he murmured again afterwards, his eyes closing. He looked like he could quite happily nod off.

“Hey, why don’t we move this to the bed?” One suggested, gesturing.

“Oh… sure,” said Three sleepily.

One extricated himself and stood up, steadying Three when he nearly fell to the side without his support.

“Come on, big guy,” he said, offering his hands to help Three up.

Three took them, and One guided him over to the bed. He sank down without even taking his shoes off, so One did that for him. Then he got into the bed beside Three, pulling the covers out from beneath him. Three looked at him and smiled groggily, shuffling over so that he could pull One against him.

“Gonna have to find some way to thank you properly tomorrow,” he murmured.

And then, almost immediately, he was asleep. One rested his head against Three’s and smiled, his stomach clenching as he wondered what tomorrow would bring. He supposed at some point he would have to speak to Two… but that could wait. Three needed him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally writing a sequel to this!


End file.
